Bo's dearist
by Apollo da Skeith
Summary: Sakubo's and Aina's adventures and their growing connections spiolers from .hack//gu runs in parallel to paFrom Pain to Friendship and Perhaps More
1. Chapter 1

Basic disclaimer I do not own any .hack property that's all cyber connect 2. Well something I would like to sate before you read this Bo and Aina story runs parallel to my other Alkaid and Aura story you do not need to read one for the other but please do thanks. My spelling and grammar is general is not great so bare with me please. Note _**bold italics Saku's thoughts**__ nonbold italics Bo's thoughts._ Oh and its going to be updated weekly if all goes according to plan. Anyways enough from me let's start the show.

Bo waited franticly by the chaos gate waiting hoping big brother Haseo would be coming back soon. He always had good ideas about this kind of stuff. What Bo wasn't expecting was Aura and Alkaid with that scary twin blade to show up. Bo didn't know any of them that well Saku was the one that did most of the high end stuff, but he had met them. Aura seemed nice and so did Alkaid. that scary guy didn't talk much, but that didn't bother Bo.

Aura smiled at Bo in a way that reminded Bo of his mother. "Well hello Bo you seem stressed are you alright."

Bo was general surprised that she had such eye for detail to not only notice it was Bo but also that he was frantic. "Umm well Its Aina's birthday and I wanted to get her something nice" Bo shifted lookig down embarrassed, but he didn't understand. Why was the fact that he wanted to give a birthday gift was it so embarrassing? "But umm Saku…she…she…used all our money again on something for Endrence. I need to find Haseo he'll know what I should do…I want to get her something nice." Bo ended his sentence with a blush in both worlds.

Aura smiled got on her knees so she was at Bo's level. "So do you really want to give Aina something nice huh? Well how about this; if you really like Aina open this box." She held out her hands shut but as she opened them a small box was hovering above her hand. "go ahead and open it." Bo opened the top of the box but nothing was in it. "It's empty?" Bo said looking up to Aura who was smiling widely. "well check you inventory." As Bo did he found a rare item a ring called "rare feelings" it upped all magical stats and halved sp consumption. "Wow how did you do that?" Bo asked in wonder unaware aura was the core of the system. "With just a little magic in "the world" anything's possible. Now run along Bo your princess is waiting."

Bo left for the area words Aina gave him shaking off the not so subtle comments Aura had made about their friendship. As he imputed the words Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground he felt nervous. '_**Bo stop being so nervous you're just going to see Aina.**__' _It was Saku's voice. Saku was a part of him, but few knew that she was quite literally a part of him. '_Alright let's go see Aina_.'

Aina sat inpatient staring at the altar with her brothers mark still sliced into it. "Brother are you coming today? Its my birthday I would love to see you." She sounded just the same as a loved one at a grave. "I meet a good friend his name is Bo I really like him. He's sweet like you are. I wish you'd met him. I hope he comes too." Her words died down and she swung her feet waiting for either of the two to stop by. Though Ovan would never come Bo would.

The door to the church door opened and Bo walked in searching for Aina but she was nowhere to be found. "I was too late I guess she left." Bo said with a sigh only to hear footsteps from behind. Bo turned quickly to find Aina staring back at him. "You came; I knew you'd come." Aina smiled lightly happy that someone arived.

"Where is everyone else? Aren't they coming?" Bo asked a little flustered at Aina's gaze. Aina smiled turning to the altar. "Nope I wanted it to be only you and Ovan. I guess Saku there isn't she tell her high for me." Bo looked back to his equipment and a small flash message from Aura popped up. "Go for it! There is two in there one for you the other for her!" Bo was shocked maybe Saku gave their member address to her when Bo was away. "Umm...Aina…I…I got you something for your birthday here." He handed it to her and for the first time he realized it looked similar to a wedding ring. Aina's eyes glistened and she smiled. Before Bo could think to say something he found himself embraced by Aina

"Thank you Bo I'm so glad you came. Without Ovan you're my only friend. Will you stay with me for a little while Sakubo?" Bo could not think of any response besides to return her embrace. _'Saku…can I stay for a while?_' he asked to what was technically himself. _**'I could be spending time with master En if we weren't here why should I let you?' **_ Saku voice retorted in their mind. '_Because…well…Aina wants me to stay with her and' _Bo was sharply cut off by Saku. '_**How much do you care?' **_Bo looked to Aina and through himself gave a verdict. '_vary.'_ Saku's reply was just as simple. '_**You may'**_

Well that's all for today sorry it was so short but this isn't the end. I hope I didn't get to out of character with Bo at the end, as for Aina I worked on the assumption she has calmed down a bit since Ovan "died" a while back. Now like last time I will address why I chose Sakubo and Aina it's because simple I as a kid had a very similar relationship bo and saku with my brother except my brother was a boy and existed not just inside my mind; but all things considered I just felt like I could relate my child self with bo's personality. As for Aina it really was just because it made the most sense, and because I could see those two getting together in the cannon.


	2. I apologize

Because of a number of vary negative events in my life I am forced to turn what I intended to be a series into a simple one shot. It works well as one so I'm genuinely content. I do plan to work on this once my aura story is finished. Well then once again I apologize.


End file.
